Glisa: easy language
History British professor Lancelot Hogben created INTERGLOSSA while he fire-watched above the University of Aberdeen in World War II . He removed all affixes and changes to words inspired by the publication of Latino sine flexione by Peano in 1905, but he decided to reduce the dictionary to 880 words .He published his ideas in 1943 as "Interglossa: A draft of an auxiliary language for a democratic world order, being an attempt to apply semantic principles to language design" (Pelican Books). Glosa * Glosa is an international auxiliary language. It is an isolating language: There are no affixes or changes to words, which retain always their original forms. Instead, articles indicate their grammatical roles! * Glisa is improved "Glosa",which is clearer, with freedom in order of words, and more exact and simple! It was created by Dr Mohamed Ali, an Iraqi pediatrician (User:Myaleee*myaleee, email myalee@yahoo.in October 2010. *I made arbitrary changes to words to make them easily recognisable,and understandable. Words from Latin are preferred to Greek ones, #bela# is prettier than #kal#i (whole words like komputero are more international than "puta-me" (thinking machine) of Glosa, no?) * Many suffixes are removed (-ma,-li,-do,-ka etc) and others are added like "li" "worthy of" etc! Grammar Pronunciation *There are 5 vowels as in Spanish, which are pronounced like English : fAther, cafE, machIne, mOre, lUnar. *Diphthongs. Pronounce vowels separately. *Consonants same as in English, except: *C always like CH in English CHurCH. *J like Y in Yes. *G always as in Get. *Q like English QU or KW. *SC like English SH Personal Pronouns !English!! Glisa !! possessives *I ,mi ,mia * we ,nos ,nosa * Thou ,tu ,tua * you(pl.) ,vos ,vosa * He ,il ,ila * She ,el ,ela * Id ,id ,ida * they ,ili ,'ilia * one(pron.) ,'on ,ona * one another ,alelo ** * himself,herself etc ,aute ,se * his((etc) own,,sea Verbs In Glisa, these articles indicate tense, mode and aspect of the verb: Aj (pronounced "ai") placed anywhere = imperative: aj veni ili = let them come; tu e mi aj somni: let me and you sleep. {*class="simple" * pa ,ia (past) * fu ,va (future) * nu **now * sio ,would * du ,continue doing * nu pa ,already *} 'Most'' of verbs finish by '-i', adjectives by '-a', nouns by '-o': e.g domo (house), kano (dog), facila = easy, amiko = friend.'' Sufisas * verb + na = adjective or participle: ** ami na matro = loving mother ** mi es studi na = I am studying * verb, nom + za = full of: ** studi za puero = studious boy ** floro za = full of flowers * verb , noun,or adjective + to = concept name ** la ami to = the love ** rica to = richness ** la amiko to = friendship * verb + te = adverb: ** studi te = while studying ** ami te = with love * verb + da = pasive participle (-da): ** ami da = loved one ** mia pi ami da fe = my beloved girls (suffixes are connected, the less the better:) mia ami da pi sciko '''my loved girls ** '''frakti da = broken * verb + fi = become: ** frakti fi = get broken * verb + zi = cause: ** trista zi'' = make sad prefixes onklo:uncle onklo fe: aunt avo: grandpa sibo: brother sibo fe: sister yes/no questions Qe... ? What/Which? Qo? How many? Qo numero? qo multa How much? qo multa How often? Qo freqa? Why? (cause) Qoka? Where? Qolo? What thing? Qojo? Who? Qope? How? Qomode?; Komo? When? Qohoro?; Qodi? qotem? Prefixes no=opposite : no bela , no facila dise (adverb): separate> dise vesti: undress semi: half : semi horo ete =diminutive ete ridi smile, ete domo small house ege =big ege parli, ege domo, ege felica tri: emo : one third, cento emo:one hundredth opla: pro multa fi : bi opla=double, tri opla=treble, ok opla: kilo opla kronos:one thousand times mise : falsa :mise logi misunderstand re: again :re faci stepa patro: step father vice deputy: vice cefa: deputy chief re: again :re faci =do again Examples * Past ,'''Pa ,Mi pa lekti la biblo. **I have read the book. * continuant Past ,Pa du ,Mi pa du lekti la biblo. ,I have been reading the book. * Pasada perfeta ,Pa (pa) (vea: pra) ,Mi pa (pa) lekti la biblo. **I have read the book * Presente ,(nu) ,Mi (nu) lekti la biblo. **I read the book. * Presente continuante ,Du ,Mi du lekti la biblo. ,I am reading the book. * Presente perfeta ,Nu pa ,Mi nu pa lekti la biblo. **I have read the book. * Futur ,Fu ,Mi fu lekti la biblo. ,I shall read the book. * Futur prosima ,Nu fu ,Mi nu fu lekti la biblo. ,I shall soon read the book. * Futur perfeta ,Fu pa ,Mi fu pa lekti la biblo. ,I shall have read the book. * Ipotesal ,Sio ,Mi sio lekti la biblo... ,If I would read the book * Comanda ,aj! ,Aj lekti! **read! * ,,nos nu aj lekti ,let us read the book ! * Nega ,Ne ,Mi ne lekti la biblo. ,Ido not read the book. * Demanda ,Qe ,Qe mi lekti la biblo? **Do I read the book? * Partisipio pasiva ,'-da' ,La biblo es lekti da. ,read(passive) ("da" (en lfn "tra") de glosa cambia a tra) * deveni ,'-fi' ,la biblo lekti fi ex mi. **This book is being read by me. * Infinitivo ,,lekti ,read * Nom verbal ,(to) ,lekti to es bona ,the reading is good (of the book) Suffixas * "-ka", "-bo", "-fi", "-va", "-li", "-ma" suffixes are eliminated, using complete words instead, words like vaso, kamero. * '-jo' = thing: ** vori jo = food ** pi vori jo = foods * ajo (pronounced as "aio") = thing * lesa '''= sin: vidi lesa nonseeing.sightless ** '''uci es bona ajo! * '-li' (de "merito"): ** lekti li biblo = a book worth reading. * vidi li jo = ajo merito de vidi! o vidi li ajo! * '-bila' = able ** vidi bila = visible * '-lo' = loko , general in sense ** studi lo = location, room for study * '-fa' = plural: ** homo fa = humanity * meko = apparatus: ** seki meko = knife * names are male: forming female is by adding suffix "fe" ** sibo = brother, sibo fe =sister ** filo = son, filo fe = daughter // "filo" (in glosa "fibre")becomes filio ** tio = grandfather, tio fe = grandmother various Notes verbo = verb , parolo = word, adjektivo = adjektive * po te , afterwards * dei = "than" ,ma pova dei = poorer than * plus te ,in addition * simi te ,similarly * sin ,sin domo =homeless * saturdi, etc ** *'mon' = one ,mona = first *'bi' = du ,bia = du (ordinal) * ,bia krono = second time * tem ,when * a il, e ili, ko ili ,(a''', '''e, o''' do not change to ad il etc) * usa '''apreni = learn ,(not "gene sko") * doci = teach ,doci ro = man teacher auxiliary Verbs * debi ,must * neci ,need * lici ,is permitted * posi ,is possible, posi na =possible, posi te=possibly * poti ,can * mori dansi ,accustomed to danse * voli ,want, desire * ami ,like * lovi ,love * gusto ,taste, gusto fi= to taste * tendi ,intende * feni ,seem * proto fi, komensi ,commence * prepari ,prepare * duri ,continue * stopi ,stop * esperi ,hope * tenti ,take care * studi pe ,student * studi fe ,studant female * studi ro ,studant male * studi lo ,school, bibliotheque * sko lo ,school * biblo lo ,bibliotheque * biblo-boteco ,library * pati lo o hospitalo , hospital (de pato="ill", lo "loko") * oku-tego'' ,eyebrow ('''tegu "cover", oku "eye") * agro lo ,farm ( agri "to farm ", '-lo' = "loko") * fago ,food, fago fi = eat, fago zi= feed * vespero fago ,dinner (de vespera "evening", meal ) * dejuni jo ''',breakfast * '''dejuni ,have breakfast *} Adjetives Adjetives do not change accordinga their names. they come before or after name, end usually by -a. Determinants La = "la". th indefinite article "a" , "un" is unnecessary! * femino = a woman * la femino = the woman pi '''before noun for plural: * '''mi ami la pi biblo = I love the books * ula = that ** ula gato = that cat ** ula pi gato = these cats * uci = this ** uci gato = this cat ** uci pi gato = these cats * ulas (pronoun) =those * ucis = these Adverbs Usually, use te after adjective or verb to form the adverb: * studi te = during study * bela te = prettily other adverbs: * pokrona = late, pokrona te(av.) lately * prekrona = early, prekrona te(av.) * pa di = yesterday * nu di = today (note that nuda = nude) * fu di = tomorrow * imeda = soon * imeda te = soon * krono = time, bi kronos, two times * tempo = time * dista = distant * mesa = meda * nu = now Conjunctives * akorda te = accordingly * alelo = one the other * o''' = or * '''o... o = either... or * alora = therefore * anti te = still, although;klu te = although * e''' = and * '''fini te = finally * hetera te = otherwise * ja = yes * no = no * kaso te = in the case of * ko te = also * klu = even * ni... ni = neither... no * pene = almost * po te = afterwards; po ke =after( he goes..) * posi = poti (verb ), posi na = possible (adjective); posi te possibly * plus te = in addition * qasi = like, similar * sed =but * si ne... = if not * ne... si = if... not * vice = instead Correlatives The correlatives in glisa put similar to those in Esperanto: {*class="simple" ! !! qo-''' !! 'uno-' !! 'ali-' !! 'panto-' !! 'nuli-' * thing '''-jo ,qojo = (what thing) ,unojo = something; (this, that) uci, ula ,(any thing) alijo ,(every thing) pantojo ,(nothing) nulijo * Person '-pe' ,qope > who ,(somebody) unope ,(any body) alipe; (any) ali pe ,(all) panto ,(none) > nuli pe * Location '-lo' ,qolo (where) ,ubi, unolo ,(there, here , somewhere) lalo, cilo; (anywhere) algalo ,"to()"(a ) pantolo(everywhere) ,nulilo * Mode '-mode' ,like qomode ,(in some mode) unomode ,(such a way) ucimode ,(all modes) totamode ,(in nono modo) > a no mode * Razona kausa ,car > pro ke; (per ce) qoka; (donce, car, afin) pro ke ,(per alga razona) unoka ,,( tota razonas) pantoka ,(per no razonas) > nulika * Time '-kron' ,when > qotem; (while) tem; (then) alikron ,(alga ora, alga ves) unokron ,,(tota oras, tota veses) pantokron ,(no ora, no ves) nulikron (for all reasons) * quantity '-qanto' ,(qo)qanto (cuanto) ,unoqanto; (tan multe, tan poca) taliqanto, talipusa ,(alga) pantoqanto ,(tota) pantoqanto ** * Cualia '-qali' ,(qo)qali (como) ,unoqali; (tal) taliqali ,(alga) algaqali ,(tota) pantoqali ** *} Prepositions * Glisa -- English -- Adverb !! * ab ,from (move) * a''' , to (move) * '''ana, up ,ana te ,upward * anti ,contra, opposing ,anti te , though * de from , * dei ,than , * dextro ,to right of * epi , above , * ex ,out / by , * in, in (move) , * infra ,under * inter ,between * intra ,in * ka ,because, * kata ,su (move) * ko ,with * kontra ,against * laevo ,left * sin ,without * a margina ,to side of * para ,beside ,para te ,being beside * per ,by (instrument) * peri ,round * po ,after * pre ,before * pro ,for * proxi ,near , nearby (adjective), proxi te ,approximately(adv.) * so ,therefore * supra ,over * tem ,at same time as, during * topo ,where * tra ,through * trans ,through to outside ,** * ultra ,beyond *} Numbers ! numero !! English !! glisa * 0 ,zero ,nuli/zero * 1 ,one ,mon * 2 ,two ,bi * 3 ,three ,tri * 4 ,four ,tetri * 5 ,five ,penti * 6 ,six ,sixi * 7 ,seven ,septi * 8 ,eight ,okti * 9 ,nine ,noni * 10 **ten ,dek * 11 **eleven ,dekmon * 12 ,twelve ,dekbi * 20 ,twenty ,bidek * 22 ,twenty two ,bidek-bi * 100 ,hundred ,cento * 101 ,hundred one ,cento-mon ''' * 1.000 ,thousand ,(mon)kilo''' * 1.000.000 ,milion ,(mon)milion ' Qestios yes/no questions Qe... ? What/Which? Qo? How many? Qo numera? How much? Qo metri? How often? Qo freqe? Why? (cause) Qoka? Why? (intent) Qote? Where? Qolo? What thing? Qojo? Who? Qope? How? Qomode?; Komo? When? Qohoro?; Qodi? useful frases * '''Saluti! '= hello! * '''Bena veno, aj veni bona te ! = welcome! * Placi! = please! * Aj pardoni! Peniti! = Pardon! * Tua nimo es qo?,Tu nimo fi qo '''= what is your name? * '''Mia nimo es... = My name is... * Qolo mi es? = where am I? * Qanto? = How much? * Qe tu poti parli Glosa? = Tu parla glisa? * Mi ne logi. = I do not understand. * Grati. = thanks. * Zero problemo / Ne gravi. = No problem. * A tua sano! = to your health! * Bona fortuno! = good luck! * Es bona di. = It is a good day. * adio = goodbye. * Qo(id) es ula? = what is that? * Qomode tu sano fi, es vos? = How are you? * Bona matino! = good morning! * Bona vespero! = good evening! * Bona nokto! = good night! * Bona kli to, somni to/ bona sonios. = good sleep/ good dreams. * Mi ne poti detekti defekto. = I find no errors. * Bona = good * Kini = go * gato = a cat * kano = a dog * suino = a pig * bovo = cow * kavalo = horse * rano = frog * avio = bird * abea = bee * araneo = spider * pisko = fish Exemples * Il aute pa akti id = She did it herself * Qe tu tendi kini per vagono(vagono te) a = do you want to go by car? * La juva pes(pueros) pa lavi se = The boys washed herself. (!) * El ne poti kursi iso taka te iso mi. = She can not run as fast as me. * auto ergi pe = self-employed person * Qe tu memo ula gluka vespero? = Do you remember that nice evening? * qo preco sio es gramo a ... ? = How much does this letter cost to..? * Tu debi mori de logi glisa taka te. You must get used to understand Glisa fast! * Mi qesti fi( o qesti mi, miri) qe il fu veni? = I wonder if she will come. * Ili pa noki se. = they hurt themselves. * Ili auxi alelo. = they help one another * Panto vos gresi longe pedi-vio. = all of you walk along the pavement. * Il pa doni a mi memo jo ex Polska. = She gave me a souvenir from Poland. * Id es la mia. Id es la tua. = It is mine, It is yours. * Tu neci deveni mori na (neci mori) a uci friga klimo. = you need to get used to that cold weather. * Il mori visiti el bi kronos singu anua/setimano. = He habitually visits her twiceevery year/weeek. * Ula ne es mori da. = this is unusual. * Il mori kini per trena a urba; sed nu di il fu kini per vagona. * Qe mi lici auxi tu? = Is it permtted to help you? * Aj lasi mi auxi tu. = Permit me to aid you. * Qe tu poti dici a mi la vio a ... ? = Can you tell me the way to ... ? they have 2 each singu pe habe bi ajos how many? qo numera?; qanto? count them numera zi ili June junio, Monday lundi date datu Articles the la all, panto every pan any ali each singu enough of sati , sati fi suffice few oliga big, much, lot mega many, a lot of multi a little pusi only sole, sole na = unique; sola=sun a bit of mero; peco this uci that ula a kind of speco , speco na special the whole of holo which? qo? rena sand petro stone; valvo valve, tap apo zi remove, apo away fortuno chance fortuna za fortunate ridi laugh vexi annoy, irlite logi understand esti feel kadi fall per fortuno, fortuna te by chance mala fortuno unfortunately Camping - A Few Phrases elekti loko choose a site pleni la dorso-saketo pack a ruck-sack fixi la filios) adjust the straps fixi la fixi jo fasten the buckle a vento windward trakti movi na domo trailer-tent kampo-fa camping equipment kolekti sika ligno (error in original: ligna) collect dry wood faci kampo-piro make a camp fire piro zi la kuki meko light the stove kambi la gaso-vaso change the gas-cylinder pleni la aqa-vaso fill the water carrier repari meko repair kit obei la ruro na konsilito akti bona te, tem tu visiti la ruro. Jon: Papa, mi voli gami Susan, nosa amiko fe en para na domi! Patro: Nulitem! Ka mi prekron habi ami na relato ko ela matro! El es tua sibo fe! Jon: Seqi te, mi sio gami Mary, nosa hetera para na amiko fe! Patro: Nulimode!! Plus te, mi prekron te habi ami na relato ko ela matro! Mi peniti, el anke es tua sibo fe! Jon pa kini a sea matro, e pa dici trista te: Papa pa refusi gami zi mi ko Mary o Susan, ka ili bi es mia sibo fes! Matro: Aj es felica! Tu poti gami alife qi tu desiri! Ka reala te, papa ne es tua patro Citi jos de Shakespeare translati ex myaleee * bonafamo! bonafamo! A! Mi pa losi mia bonafamo! Mi pa losi la maxi granda de mia aute, ka la resta jo sole te es zoa na! * Qoka! so, la mundo es mia ostro qi mi fu aperi ko spato. * Nos kausti la radio jos de di. * Uci es la kurta e la longa de id. * pusi jubila to e bona-veni to granda sio krei felica celebro . * Felica to e aktiva to faci la horas feni kurta. * Exkusi to freqa pro ero faci la ero ma mala . * O civila fe, ne doci tua labios de depresi, ka ili krei fi pro besi e ne pro tali depresi to! *Mi konsideri la mundo kom skeno lo, epi qi on debi akti uno rolo, e mia rolo es fo trista! *La kefo qi porti la korono kli anxi te! *Ami to es vidi lesa! *singu oku negoti pro sea aute e ne fidi a ali agento. *La vino stimuli la desiri to sed id turbi la akti to! *La dablo poti citi la biblo sankta pro aute tende! * Ne tenti temgeni de o temdoni a tua amiko, ka tu sio losi ambi la ajo e tua amiko. * E la pusa studi-ro repti lenta te sin voli to a sko lo plori te, ko sea paketo e sea faco ko la radi jos de matino . * Tu sio es tali modesta kom jelo, tali puri kom nevo, sed tu ne fu eviti la skandalo. * Tem trista jos veni, ili veni ne kom spios individo na, sed in pi armeo. * Tempestos oscili la klora ami li blastos de majo. * Mi fo desiri ke nos sio es ma bona pi aliena pe. * A! Si mi pa seqe la pi arto! * Aj vesti aute ko virtuo si tu ne posesi id . * Aj klami "Destrui"! e aj expedi ab la kanos de milito! * Nos veni pro geni id qi habi in aute nuli profito excepte la nimo, la peco de teritorio. Enigmos de Existo da Lubnana Poeto Ilia Abu Madi translati ex myaleee Mi pa veni ne ski de qolo Sed mi pa veni E mi pa vidi uno vio ante mi Epi qo mi pa du gresi. Mi dura gresi vole ne vole Qomode mi pa veni? Qomode mi pa vidi mia vio? mi ne ski! Qe mi es palea o neo in uci existo? Qe mi es liba pe o sklavo in pi kateno? Qe mi duci aute in bio to o Mi du es duci da? Mi fo desiri ski, sed regreti te Mi ne ski! Mia vio? Qomode es mia vio? Qe id es kurta o longa? Qe mi deskendi a infra o askendi a ana? o kadi a infra de fundo? o ambi mi e mia vio du stopi tem la mundo kursi? Mi ne ski! Qolo es mia trista to e mia ridi to Tem mi pa es juva puero Qolo es mia ignori to e mia alegri to Tem mi pa es pusa e gluka babio? Qolo es mia sonios qi semper du seqi mi? Ili panto pa vanesci! Sed qomode vanesci ? Mi ne ski! O Maro mega! Komo mi, tu habi areno e perlo Sed tu habi nuli umbro E mi habi umbro epi geo! E tu ne habi cerebro, e mi es fo sofia So qoka tu vive permana te e mi mori ab??! Mi ne ski! God must love stupid people. He made SO many. Teo sura te ami stupida pi persono. El pa krei tali poli de ili! Always borrow money from a pessimist. He won't expect it back. Panto tem, temgeni valuto ex pesimista pe! Il no fu expekti a re geni id itera te! A clear conscience is usually the sign of a ba memory. Mori te, pura konsienso sio indiki mala memo! Never get into fights with ugly people, they have nothing to lose. Semper no kombati ko stupida persono! Il habi nuli jo pro losi! Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity. Natura stupida to es ma forta dei artifica inteliga to ! Circumstance does not make the man; it reveals him to himself cirkumsto no faci la persono! Id reveli el a se aute! When a woman steals your husband, there is no better revenge than to let her keep him." Tem uno gino klepti tua sponso,la maxi bona retalio sio lasi il teni il! Laugh at your problems, everybody else does. Ridi a tua problemos, ili sio vanesci imeda te! We have enough gun control. What we need is idiot control. Ni habi sata kontrolo de fusilos. Qojo nos neci es kontrolo de pi morono! My opinions may have changed, but not the fact that I am right. Posi te, mia opinos pa muti, sed mi es semper korekta! A little boy asked his father, "Dady, how much does it cost to get married?" Father replied, "I don't know son, I'm still paying." uno Pusa filo qesti sea patro , " Papa, Qanto es la preci pro gami?" Patro:"mi no ski , filo, mi es ankora paga na!" Some cause happiness wherever they go. Others whenever they go. Uno pi pe kausa felica to a alilo ili kini. Pi hetero pe alitem ili kini ab! Enigmos de existo Mi pa veni ne ski de qolo sed mi pa veni E mi pa vidi uno via ante mi Epi qo mi pa du gresi. Mi dura gresi vole ne vole Qomode mi pa veni? Qomode mi pa vidi mia via? mi ne ski! Qe mi es paleo o neo in uci existo? Qe mi es libe pe o sklavo in pi kateno? Qe mi duci auto in bio to o Mi du es duci da? Mi fo desiri ski, sed regreti te Mi ne ski! Mia via? Qomode es mia via? Oe id es korta o longa? Qe mi deskendi a infra o askendi a ana? O kade a infra de fundo? O ambi mi e mia via du sto tem la mundo kursi? Mi ne ski! Qolo es mia trista to e mia ridi to Tem mi pa es juve re(ju an. juve puero?) Qolo es mia ignora to e mia alegra to Tem mi pa es pusa e gluka babi? Qolo es mia sonias qi semper du seqe mi? Ili panto pa es vanesce ! Sed Komo vanesce ? Mi ne ski! O Maro mega! Tu habi kom mi areno e perlo Sed tu habi nuli umbro E mi habi umbro epi geo! E tu ne habi cerebro, e mi es fo sofia So qoka tu vive permana te e mi mori ab??! Mi ne ski! La vagona de Jon frakti fi, tem il du age a sea ergo lo. car broke itself while he was driving to work (his work-place). Tem el askendi kata gradios el pa kadi, e noki aute. she descended the stairs, she fell and hurt herself. La kano fagi la karno. dog eats the meat. La kano voki a la posta pe. La auxi jo es tresoro, do tu aj es kura za a qi tu doni id! Si tu es pluta, panto amikos sio desiri tu E si tu deveni pova, klu tua sibos fu eviti tu! La vera amiko resti sincera a sea amiko in tri kasos: 1 tem il suferi de mega turbo 2 tem il es absenta 3 tem il pra es morta! Uci es la femino qi doci mediti so. This is the lady who teaches meditation. Qe tu ski la andro qi pa merki uci navio? Do you know the man; who bought this boat? U tetrapoda es u vivi jo, krei jo; qi habi tetri pedo. A tetrapod is a creature; which has four legs. Uci es la femino qi eko ula mega domo proxi la religio lo. This is the lady; who lives in that big house near the church. Aj bibi uci medika jo tri kronos singu di. No! mi ne ami uci speco de vesti jo. No! I don't like this kind clothes. Tu feni ete palida You look rather pale. Uci es la torto qi teni kemi-kromo. This is the cake which contains artificial coloring. Qe, tu memoi la andro tu pa vide pa-di? Do you remember the man you saw yesterday. Mi pa vide u vagona qi tu pa merki pa-di. I saw the car you bought yesterday. Tu pa parli a qope? Who did you speak to? Es multa specos de zoas in ula lando. There are many kinds of animals in that country. Qo horo tu fu veni? What time will you come? El es ilia sea solo infanto. She is their only child. Aj nos kori nu! mi e ela sibo aj veni nu La andro qi adori Teo pro desiri Paradiso es merkato pe! La andro qi adori Teo pro fobi Il, es sklavo! La andro qi adori Teo pro grati Il, es andro liba! nosa patro in cielo, tua nimo ay reveri fi. Tua krati to sio veni; Tua tendi to aj akti fi Paco aj es epi Geo homo in cielo ; Nu di, aj doni nosa di-pano a nos; E Tu aj pardoni nosa mala pi akti jo. Homo nos pa pardoni ili qi akti mala te a nos. E ne dirigi nos a seduci za pi stato; Sed liba zi nos ab pi mala jo. Ka panto tem, Tu du teni krati to, Dino e eufamo . Amen. The Owl and the Pussy-cat Bubo e gato fe pa kini a maro In uno bela klora navo Ili pa preni oliga melo e mega valuto Involvi da in bileto de penti paundo La bubo pa skopi ana a la pi astro E du kanti a pusa gitaro, "O gluka gato, o gato mia ami to! Tu es fo bela gato! Tu es, Tu es! Tu es fo bela gato! La gato pa dici a la bubo, " Tu eleganta avio! Tua kanti jos es tan bela e dulca ! Aj tu gami mi toste! Nos pra atendi fo longa te! Sed qolo nos sio detekti anulo?" Ili pa du veli tem mon anua e mon di, A uno isolo topo pomo-arbos kresci E ala uno suino pa stari in densa lo, Ko anulo a fino de sea naso Sea naso Sea naso Ko anulo a fino de sea naso "Kara suino, qe tu akordi de vendi tua anulo Pro mon sciling?" La suino pa dici "Ja, placi te" So ili pa preni id e pa toste gami fi Ex uno pavo qi du eko epi kolono! Ili pa vori freska pomos e seki da karno qi ili pa vori ko ligno na spatulo! E manu ko manu, epi areno lo, Ili pa kori infra la lumo de luno la lumo de luno la lumo de luno Ili pa kori infra la lumo de luno *Mento mega, parli jo pusa! *Ne hesiti de oferi pusa mero, ka uci es ma bona dei doni nuli jo! *Andro granda, dori jo granda! *Justa to es tro grava ; Opresi to es facila sed turba za! *La nati-lando es uci in qi tu esti felica to ! *La dici jo "mi pa audi id" es mala; la dici jo "mi pa vidi id" es bona! *Posi te, vidi na andro fali buto, e mon ko debila oku fusili bona te! * Tu es toleri na in bi kasos: 1- tu toleri uno jo qi tu odi! 2- tu toleri uno jo qi tu desiri! * Mi filo, aj memo la qatri neci za pi ajo in vivi to : 1- la maxi bona rica jo es vera te la sofa to! 2- la maxi bona heredi jo es vera te la tekna to! 3- la maxi bona auxi jo es vera te la konsili to! 4- la maxi mala pova jo es vera te la ignori to! * Ne akompani mala amiko, ka tua karaktero sio mala fi, sin tua tendi to! Mi esti felica to; tu vidi e Glisa habi multa funktios. Id ne es solo interesi jo. Id es neci jo. Mi e mon hetera Glisa-fe tendi ke proto te faci Glisa grego in nosa urbo. Pa setimana nos pa loko zi anunci jos in biblo los, religio los, e in nosa sko lo. Uci setimana mi grafi de Glisa in nosa nova papiro. Fu dtursdi es la prima Glisa unio. Mi qesti aute ke qanto personos fu veni. Qe Glisa-pe uni freqa te in tua urbo? Ko uci gramo mi bali la posto karto de mi urbo; id habi tetri pikto. 1) duci-vio ko pi boteko. 2) katedralo. 3) fo palea teatro e 4) fluvo-visto. Mi freqe gresi para fluvo tem bela klimo. Id es fo brevi tempo pre tu kini a Inda; mi esperi ke tu visiti fu es ege interesi na, e fu doni a tu mega felica to. Arabi Noktos glisa fi ex myaleee Arabi noktos, o kilo e mon noktos es kolekti jo de storios adi da tra centos de anuas ex multa translati pes, e doci pes de multa natios. La maxi famo za storio es "Alibaba e tetri dek klepto pes", "Sindbad la maro pe". e "Aladin e la magika lampo" La cefa nari jo es pro uno farsi rego Scehreiar e sea sponsa fe Scehrezad. Pre multa anua, tem la rego pa detekti la no-fidi to de sea sponso fe, il pa komanda ke on aj cidi el komo puni to. Po te, la rego sio gami iteri te neo virgo e lasi el cidi fi tem seqi na matino. Scehrezad, la filo fe de vezir(islami arki ro) pa decidi de oferi auto homo sponsa fe pro rego. Tem nokto de sea gami to, Scehrezad dici uno nari jo a rego, sed el ne sio fini id. La rego obligi fi de teni la vivi to de sea sponso fe, ka il fo ami de audi la fini jo de storio. Tem seqi na nokto, po fini la storio, Scehrezad sio proto zi uno hetera jo. Homo te, el kontinui tra 1001 (kilo-mon)pi nokto. *Detekti aj bona akompani pe pro tua viaji jo , e bona para pe pro tua domo nova ! *Aj deveni pluta a aliena lo , e tu esti ke tu es a nati-lando ! *e si tu es pova in nati-lando, tu sio vivi simi aliena ! *Mento granda , parli jo pusa ! *Tri homis meriti la simpato de Teo: *1 la sofia pe vivi na infra tirano na rego , *2 la debila pe infra severa senioro, *3 la jenerosa pe qi neci avara pe. *Si tu ne geni pi amiko, tu faci multa pi enemiko . *Si tu geni multa pi amiko, tu sio habi mala pi homo. *So aj elekti kauti te tua amikos. *La andro qi geni parto ko la fagi jo de sea amiko , *sura te il deveni umila! *A Teo la maxi mala pekos es menti to, *testi to falsa e opresi la sin defendi pes ! *Es tri qalitos firma homi na: *la severa pe es la enemiko a la debila pe , *la stupida pe es enemiko a la sofia pe, *la kaka pe es la enemiko a la simpata pe . *Si andro pra morta fi , maxi bona te , il sio lasi tri ajo : *1 Teni duri na valutos pro doni a pi pova pe! *2 ajos sienso na pro doci demo *3 sea filo bona e auxi za! Dici jos latina --------------- ucundi sunt acti labores. (Cicero) La ergos bona te faci da es gluka. Non omnia possumus omnes. (Lucilius) Nos ne poti panto jos. Nullus est liber tam malus, ut non aliqua parte prosit. (Plinius) Nuli biblo es tali mala, ke on ne poti uti id. O tempora, o mores! (Cicero) O tempos, O mori jos! Rem tene, verba sequentur! (Cato) Aj teni ajo, pi parolo fu seqi. Summum ius, summa iniuria. Maxi justa es maxi no-justa. Homines, dum docent, discunt. (Seneca) Personos du apreni tem ili doci . Res non semper, spes mihi semper adest. (Ovidius) Reala to ne auxi mi, sed la espero semper . Pueros laudi mia bela fe! Ili dici: tu es carma za! El ege ami uci parolos! Sed regreti te! El pa oblivi mia nimo, Ka la pi nimo de ela adori ros es multa! Si el vidi mi, el sio ignori mi aroga te! Klu intima pi ajo inter nos ambi prenu acidi: Skopi, ete ridi, saluti, Parli, promisi, e fini te la inkontri to! Jon: Papa, mi voli gami Susan, nosa amiko fe en para na domo! Patro: Nulitem! Ka mi prekron habi ami na relato ko ela matro! El es tua sibo fe! Jon: Seqi te, mi sio gami Mary, nosa hetera para na amiko fe! Patro: Nulimode!! Plus te, mi prekron te habi ami na relato ko ela matro! Mi peniti, el anke es tua sibo fe! Jon pa kini a sea matro, e pa dici trista te: Papa pa refusi gami zi mi ko Mary o Susan, ka ili ambi es mia pi sibo fe! Matro: Aj es felica! Tu poti gami alife qi tu desiri! Ka reala te, papa ne es tua patro! O mia ami da bela fe! Qo doro mi sio doni a tu In tua nati-di ? Anelo o brakaleto de oro ? Mi ne gusti kadenos sirke tua pi mano !! o dulca mielo de flami za kloro simi mia kardio !! Sed la vera mielo es in tua pi labio ruba !! o vino? Sed in tota mundo, ne es vino Komo uci, qi versi ex tua seduci za pi oku ! Mi ne habi ajo plu valui li dei la spirito ! Aj preni! Mia spirito es infra tua komando !